


Prawie jak miłość

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: Sam, Ruby i ich toksyczny związek.





	Prawie jak miłość

Prawie jak miłość

Czasy, w których Sam chodził na zajęcia z prawa karnego i cywilnego, pisał zaliczeniowe prace w bibliotece, pił piwo w barze, w którym też pracował na pół etatu i uśmiechał się na widok smsa z serduszkiem od Jessiki, minęły bezpowrotnie. Wydawały się tak odlegle, jak wówczas odległe wydawało się zabijanie potworów, awantury z ojcem, braterskie kłótnie i wielogodzinne wyprawy Impalą, po których tak samo bolały plecy i nogi.  
Sammy, mały braciszek wyrósł na wielkoluda...  
Sam zrywa się, szybki rzut oka na siedzenie obok. Oczywiście, jest puste.  
Sammy, dbaj o dziecinkę. Teraz jest twoja.  
Z poczuciem winy strzepuje z pokrowca resztki tytoniu, wyrzuca zapomniane dwa pety przez okno i gniecie otłuszczoną torebkę po frytkach i diabli wiedzą czym. Po chwili wahania rzuca ją jednak z powrotem na tylne siedzenie.  
Impala, serio? Teraz Dean ma z pewnością dużo większe problemy niż martwienie się o Impalę  
Uratuję cię, Dean.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymuje smutny uśmiech, który nie sięga oczu.  
Już o tym mówiliśmy, Sammy. Umowa to umowa. Demoniczne sucze nie pozwolą mi się wywinąć.  
Czemu to zrobileś Dean? Myslisz, ze tego właśnie chcialem?  
Sammy... Jestem martwy. Do diabła, przestań gawędzić sam ze sobą.  
Drogą przemyka samochód, wysłużony i dobrze znany. Sam odruchowo kuli się na swoim miejscu, choć wie że jest dobrze ukryty ze krzakami. Z żalem patrzy za autem, które już znika za horyzontem.  
Na razie, Bobby – mruczy.

„Sam! Jeśli w końcu się tu zjawisz, to do cholery, zaczekaj na mnie albo zadzwoń. Mnie też go brakuje. Znam cię młody, wiem ze umiesz sobie radzić, ale nie gryź się tak tym wszystkim i nie rób nic głupiego. To nie twoja wina. Wbij to sobie wreszcie do tego głupiego łba. I odezwij się wreszcie! Nie myślisz chyba, że mam cię gdzieś?”  
Sam wygładza starannie list i przykleja go z powrotem do lodówki.  
PS. W środku jest piwo.  
Dzięki, wujku Bobby.  
Po raz kolejny zagłębia się w książki, grube i cienkie, oryginały i kopie, te rozsypujące się w proch i te niemal pachnące świeżym drukiem. Oczywiście nie znajduje odpowiedzi. Nic na temat zmuszenia demona do zawarcia paktu. Nic na temat łamania umów. Nic o wyciągnięciu niewinnej duszy z Piekła. Już nie mówiąc o ponownym wsadzeniu jej w dawne ciało.  
Ponuro przenosi wzrok na puste miejsca na stole, z którego zniknął już stos książek. Od tygodni prawie jedyne co robi, to na przemian modli się i próbuje wzywać demony. Bez skutku.  
Od niechcenia przerzuca kartki w ostatniej z książek. Jedna z czarno – białych ilustracji ukazuje kosmate diabły z ogonami, jak z piekielną radością wbijają widły w ciało nieszczęsnego grzesznika. Na otwartych ustach nieszczęśnika zamarł krzyk, a w jego szeroko rozwartych oczach rysuje się czysty obłęd. Sam zatrzaskuje szybko okładkę i wychodzi, nie troszcząc się o usunięcie śladów swego pobytu.  
Sorry, Bobby. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz trochę spokojniejszy.  
Impala stoi tam, gdzie ją zaparkował, ale teraz opiera się o nią drobna postać z długimi, kruczymi włosami. Na jej widok Sam odczuwa mieszankę strachu, winy i nadziei.  
\- Czego chcesz, Ruby? - pyta.  
Wciąż nie wie, co myśleć o tej dziwnej demonicy. Zazwyczaj w każdej paranormalnej sprawie zdawał się na Deana albo na ojca. Ewentualnie Bobby'ego.  
\- Gdzie byłeś, Sam? - Ruby odgarnia w tył gęste włosy.  
Powinienem spytać ją o Piekło, uświadamia sobie. Niech opowie, o wszystkim, ze szczegółami. Niech powie, co się dzieje z Deanem... Nie. Wie, że tego nigdy tego nie zrobi.  
\- Byłeś u Singera? - Ruby ma chyba ochotę pociągnąć towarzyską pogawędkę, co zaraz go złości.  
\- Po co pytasz, jak wiesz? Dziwne, że nie polazłaś za mną do środka.  
\- Wcale niedziwne – Ruby śmieje się ponuro. - Twój uroczy staruszek założył wokół domu z milion pułapek na demony. I na kilka innych stworzeń. Chciałam usunąć te na wampiry, ale pomyślałam, że nie będę taka.  
\- Więc Bobby nie chce się już z tobą kumplować – rzuca kpiąco Sam. - Na pewno założył te pułapki z myślą o tobie  
\- Wiesz, że Singer nic mnie nie obchodzi.  
Ostatnie zdanie niemal wisi w powietrzu. Sam zaczyna nerwowo wiercić piętą w ziemi. Czuje, że demonica nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Pod jej intensywnym spojrzeniem czuje się prawie nagi.  
Ruby jest... intrygująca.  
\- Więc nie zostaniesz prezesem kółka przyjaźni demoniczno – łowieckiej – zauważa, tylko po to, żeby coś powiedzieć.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie, Sam. My, demony, nie jesteśmy szczególnie towarzyskie.  
\- O. To tak jak my, łowcy.  
Ruby jest piękna. Ta drobna Latynoska o fantastycznych nogach i kobiecej figurze jest nieprzewidywalna i w jakiś sposób bardzo żywa. Samowi wydaje się, że ma w sobie więcej życia niż większość kobiet, które zna. Nawet jeśli, technicznie rzecz biorąc, ciało Latynoski jest pożyczone, a sama Ruby martwa od setek lat.  
\- O czym myślisz, Sam? – tym razem głos dziewczyny brzmi łagodnie, kojąco.  
\- Czego chcesz, Ruby?- pyta w odpowiedzi. To nie w porządku, że ona wciąż się tu kręci, skoro historia z Deanem dobiegła już końca.  
Dziewczyna podchodzi bliżej, Jest niska, nawet nie sięga mu do ramienia.  
\- Chcę ci pomóc, Sam. Wiesz, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.  
Dotyka lekko jego ramienia, jednocześnie patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Sam otrząsa się.  
\- Daj spokój ze swoim sztuczkami, Ruby. Chcesz mi pomóc? W czym? Nie udało ci się pomóc, kiedy miałaś okazje. Dean, pamiętasz go w ogóle?  
Odwraca się, żeby ukryć łzy. Jest wściekły na siebie za to, ze okazał słabość przed demonem.  
Za sobą słyszy lekkie kroki i po chwili czuje dotyk na plecach. Ruby ostrożnie zaczyna go głaskać. Sam wstrzymuje oddech, powoli rozluźnia się, pozwalając sobie czerpać z tego dotyku masochistyczną przyjemność.  
\- Pozwól mi... – zaczyna Ruby i to sprawia, ze Winchester się otrząsa. Odpycha ją, mocno i zdecydowanie.  
\- Ruby, po co tu przyszłaś? Czego ty chcesz tak naprawdę?  
Demonica przez chwilę przygląda mu się w milczeniu, zanim decyduje się na odpowiedź.  
\- Chcę mojej zemsty na tych, którzy mnie torturowali. Chcę dopaść Lilith. Tobie zabiła brata. Mamy wspólnego wroga.  
W Samie narasta winchesterowa podejrzliwość.  
\- To może powinnaś skontaktować się z innymi wrogami Lilith? Na pewno naraziła się komuś w Piekle. Może inni ludzie, z którymi zawarła pakt...  
Przed oczami staje mu nagle Bela Talbot, ze swoim twardym spojrzeniem, pełnym łobuzerskich iskierek i milknie. Ruby tylko wzdycha.  
\- Już o tym mówiłam, Sam. Nie ufam innym demonom. Nie chcę mieć z nimi do czynienia. Nigdy więcej. A ty... Jesteś wyjątkowy, Sam. Masz w sobie to coś.  
Sam nie jest w stanie powstrzymać drwiącego śmiechu.  
\- Masz rację. „To coś”. Mam w sobie krew demona.  
Odkąd dowiedział się o Azazelu, nigdy nie przestał czuć się brudny Nawet woda święcona zdaje się teraz mieć inny zapach i smak.  
\- Krew demona – przytakuje spokojnie Ruby. - No i co z tego? Może ci się to nie podobać, ale ona zwiększa twoją siłę. Już teraz jesteś silny, a możesz jeszcze zwiększyć swoje moce. Nie walcz z tym, Sam. Wykorzystaj to, co ci dali, przeciwko nim. Ja tak zrobiłam. Chcesz walczyć tak jak ja, Sam?  
Samowi po raz kolejny staje przed oczami obraz sprzed kilku tygodni. Krzyczący Dean, rozszarpywany na kawałki przez odrażające, niewidzialne stwory, śmiejąca się z pogardą Lilith. I Ruby, która dzielnie im towarzyszyła, nie opuściła ich i do końca, nawet jeśli bez większego zapału, starała się odwlec nieuniknione.  
Bierze głęboki oddech.  
\- Nawet jeśli... jeśli nie uda się wyrwać stamtąd Deana – zaczyna głucho. – To... nie chcę więcej być taki słaby. Nie chcę, żeby demony panoszyły się na tym świecie, jakby miały jakieś prawo, żeby krzywdzić ludzi bezkarnie... chcę mieć większe szanse z nimi. Zabijać je. I zacząć od Lilith.  
\- Wtedy nie byłeś słaby – zauważa Ruby. – Słyszałam, że Lilith przestraszyła się ciebie i uciekła.  
Sam uśmiecha się krzywo na wspomnienie mocy, która wtedy poczuł. I na widok wyrazu twarzy Lilith, pełnego szoku, niedowierzania i chyba strachu.  
\- Ale się spóźniłem – odpowiada. – Nie udało mi się jej zabić.  
Ruby zastanawia się przez chwilę, bawiąc się swoimi długimi włosami. Sam wbrew sobie nie może przestać na nią patrzeć. Przygląda się, jak nawija ich pasma na palce i potem rozprostowuje, pozwalając, żeby były targane przez wiatr.  
W sumie czemu się w ogóle przejmuje? Ruby to tylko narzędzie. Użyteczne, to prawda, ale w końcu sama jest demonem. I dlatego, kiedy Ruby zadaje pytanie, czy jej ufa, odpowiada bez wahania:  
\- Nie.  
Na widok smutku na jej twarzy czuje jednak coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby doprowadził demonicę do łez. Poprawia się więc szybko:  
\- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać. Ale możemy pracować razem. Przeciwko tej suce, Lilith.  
Ruby uśmiecha się teraz szeroko, z autentyczną radością.  
\- W porządku, Sam. To mi wystarcza.  
I ku jego najwyższemu zdumieniu, po prostu zarzuca mu ręce na szyje. Sam pozwala się uścisnąć, choć czuje się z tym niezbyt komfortowo. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołacze mu się myśl, co teraz powiedzieliby ojciec i Dean. Ale w końcu ojciec też popełniał błędy. „Być może będziesz musiał zabić swojego brata, Dean”. Tak, ojciec zrobiłby to bez wahania, myśli Sam z goryczą. No i Dean, również omylny, długo przecież nie mógł przekonać się do Ruby. I zawarł ten nieszczęsny pakt na rozdrożu.  
Klepie Ruby po ramieniu, z dziwnym poczuciem, że tylko ta dziwna demonica jest teraz w stanie go zrozumieć. Jeszcze nie wie do końca, jak ma się z tym czuć. Dziewczyna odsuwa się od niego, w jej oczach jest coś na kształt wyzwania.  
\- Odezwę się wkrótce, partnerze.

Po kilku dniach, podczas których Sam bezskutecznie próbuje się do niej dodzwonić, rano nagle słyszy trąbienie pod motelem. Wybiega czym prędzej na zewnątrz. Ruby wysiada właśnie z auta, promieniejąc duma i jak zwykle wygląda fantastycznie. Podchodzi do Sama i ściska go mocno, Odwzajemnia uścisk, przytrzymując ją dłużej niż to było konieczne. Natychmiast ogarnia go wstyd; pewnie to przez to, że dawno już nie był z nikim, odzwyczaił się już od ładnych dziewczyn. Ale jakaś część jego umysłu nadal pragnie przygarnąć Ruby mocno do siebie i poczuć na sobie to ogniste spojrzenie jej czarnych oczu.  
\- Chwila, przystojniaku – śmieje się demonica. – Dostałeś mojego smsa? Obiecałam ci prezent. Proszę, oto on.  
\- Czemu nie odbierałaś telefonu? Jaki prezent?  
\- Zamknij się i spójrz.  
Z iście królewskim gestem otwiera bagażnik. Sam w pierwszej chwili omal nie krzyczy na widok związanego mężczyzny, ale wtedy ten otwiera oczy, zupełnie czarne, pełne ogromnej nienawiści. Czuć też lekki smród siarki.  
Sam cofa się, zatrzaskując klapę.  
\- No i? Co mam zrobić z... tym czymś?  
\- To twój manekin do ćwiczeń – odpowiada Ruby, w jej głosie pobrzmiewa zadowolenie z siebie.  
\- Zabicie jakiegoś pierdołowatego demona ma mnie niby zbliżyć do zabicia Lilith? Optymistka z ciebie...  
\- A pamiętasz swoją kumpelkę Avę?  
Tak, pamięta ją dobrze. Przez moment znów czuje się jak wtedy, uwięziony w tamtej cholernej wiosce, wraz z innymi dzieciakami z mocami. Widzi wyraźnie Jake'a, Avę i całą resztę, porwanych i zaszczutych przez demony, zmuszonych do walki na śmierć i życie, walki, która miała wyłonić jednego zwycięzcę. I w końcu to nie on nim został. Odpycha wspomnienia i spogląda na Ruby z wyrzutem, ale ta go uprzedza:  
\- Słuchaj, partnerze. Ta mała kontrolowała demony. Sama się tego nauczyła. Ty też masz taką moc i będziesz miał nauczycielkę. Mnie. Możesz być w tym dużo lepszy niż ona. Tylko musisz poćwiczyć.

Ćwiczenia trwają kilka godzin i są prowadzone w pustym, na pół zrujnowanym magazynie na odludziu.  
\- Ty nędzna wywłoko! - wrzeszczy demon doprowadzony do kresu sił, nie wiadomo już, do kogo się zwraca. Sam również prawie stracił siły i z trudem kończy łacińską formułkę, słowa plączą się i rozsypują bezwładnie. Sycząca i przeklinająca Ruby, stercząca mu nad głową, też nie poprawia sytuacji. W końcu udaje się. Z otworów ciała demona, który zdążył już zemdleć, wypływa lepka, czarna chmura, która osiada na podłodze i w końcu rozwiewa się, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu, zamieniając się w nicość.  
Zapada cisza, słychać tylko przyśpieszone oddechy Sama i Ruby.  
\- Udało się? - pyta Sam szeptem.  
Dziewczyna odgarnia mu z czoła mokre włosy.  
\- Prawie, panie Winchester. Jak na pierwszy raz było bardzo dobrze. Będziemy jeszcze ćwiczyć.  
Głaszcze po plecach zmęczonego Sama, który opiera się o ścianę. W głowie mu wiruje i prawie bezwiednie przyciąga do siebie Ruby i całuje gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się nagromadzonego w ciele napięcia. Ruby odwzajemnia pocałunek i przywiera do niego.  
\- Było dobrze, Sam – zapewnia go stanowczo. - Zaimponowałeś mi.  
Sam wpatruje się teraz w martwe ciało na podłodze i Ruby to zauważa.  
\- Mogłeś go uratować.  
\- Czyli zawiodłem – głos Sama brzmi głucho.  
\- Jest sposób, żeby następny raz był dużo lepszy.  
Ruby wyciąga nóż i gwałtownym ruchem przecina sobie nadgarstek. Krople krwi wypływają z wolna.  
\- To da ci siłę, Sam.

Leżą w łóżku, nadzy, rozgorączkowani, Sam skrzętnie zlizuje ostatnie czerwone krople, które spadły jej na udo. Czasem ogarnia go wstręt do siebie i wtedy obrzuca Ruby najgorszymi wyzwiskami, ale już po chwili łagodnieje i spojrzeniem błaga o więcej krwi, a potem ssie jak małe kocię.  
Ruby uśmiecha się i leniwie gładząc Sama po głowie, pogrąża się w marzeniach o własnej świetlanej przyszłości.


End file.
